MacGyver Trek: Who Mourns for Murdoc
by kayirons
Summary: MacGyver and his Enterprise friends encounter a 200 year old weapon plus a big surprise from the 20th Century, One and only Murdoc with a vengence


This is to explain that I do not own either of the characters, these are owned my Paramount Pictures.

MacGyver Trek-Who Mourns For Murdoc

20th Century LA

It had been a good two weeks since MacGyver had been gone as Peter Thornton was working with the hiring department when one applicant came in to apply Pete looked at what appeared to be a young woman. "Excuse me I got information that you were hiring."

"Yes we are." Pete mentioned. "There is something familiar about you."

"Strange but I don't know anybody else except two people like my school professor and this MacGyver who I haven't contacted, I'm Kate by the way." The lady mentioned.

Pete thought. "I thought there was familiarity you were the one that broke into the missile code during the Snakeye project that you were working and then you got this job offer at the Defense department."

"Well I graduated got the job until this guy who thinks he was better than me got hateful telling me I was just a kid so, so I quit worked for a while at some job so that I could have enough money I could set up my own lab and then since there was an offer here I could take it so where's MacGyver." The girl asked him.

"Kind of classified but since I trust you he's not here something to do with testing a very high tech aircraft and then both him and the jet disappeared during a shockwave explosion which we found out that he had time traveled to the 23rd Century and he's staying there."

"Really." Kate said thinking. "You all built a time machine out of an aircraft and not know it and if he's living in the future then he's going out into space."

"Working in Space for the matter." Pete mentioned smiled. "That he's doing."

Kate thought for a minute. "Is it possible I could build my own time machine?" "You could you're smart enough that it is possible." Pete smiled. "I'm sure Mac will be honored to see you."

Back in the 23rd Century

The NCC-1701 Enterprise was on call to do a security check on a Federation planet when MacGyver was working on his project as Scotty walked inside with some scrap looking at what was once his jet he looked at him. "Thank you sir."

"What in God's name are you doing anyway?"

"Building my own First MacGyver Spaceship." The man explained. "I figured with the modification of the parts and shuttlecraft technology I could turn this old clinker into a spaceship."

Scotty sighed saying. "Aye this is more mysterious that you know more than I do, if you can get that done the same rate as you can fix our engines then I'd end up losing my job."

He smiled.

Jim Kirk was near Uhura's console on the bridge. "No Response captain." She looked at him. "As if there is nothing there."

"And No life detected." Spock explained. "From the scans I would say that this Federation planet is no longer habited."

"As if something killed or whatever it is that is down there." The captain told him. "Which leaves me to think we need to get a landing party down there including MacGyver from his background check he also is an expert with detective work, if he is studying here then he would know."

"I agree." Spock told him. "If my logic serves this requires more than his own resourcefulness."

"Let's go."

After hearing the information on his com unit MacGyver stood up. 'Great well.' He headed into the hallway into the Transporter room.

20th Century Pete's office

Nikki looked at him asking. "Kate seems to do well here better than me and yet she's like MacGyver in a way."

"Yes Mac was always the type that made you learn to believe in yourself instead of listening to other people's opinions." Pete told her. "At least it fills in a big gap but there will never be another one."

"And MacGyver is not coming back, even if there is a way." Nikki told him

"When I saw that gleam in his eyes I knew." Pete told him. "Starkoss mentioned that his future there will have a very large impact, I don't know what he means I hope MacGyver is being careful and makes his decisions count because those people need him."

Nikki nodded Pete mentioned. "I will visit every often especially when not at work."

MacGyver's houseboat

Outside the house was a shadow as a man had just broken in walking inside seeing the place empty he thought rubbing the scar on his face. 'So MacGyver moved.' He went around seeing the message he left for MacGyver on his last move as the man known as Murdoc was looking around. 'I guess Peter will be my pawn to capture MacGyver he will come to me.' he walked out to his truck getting in as he drove off contacting the HIT organization telling them about the situation as he heard yelling as he said. "Don't worry I will kill him even if I have to take hostages."

23rd Century on the surface of a planet.

Four people beamed onto the surface as MacGyver was standing there looking at what appeared to be a grave yard Spock used his tricorder. "Dead, none alive."

"But that's impossible." Jim explained walking to the remains of buildings. "As if something destroyed everything on this planet."

MacGyver walked to one of the bodies kneeling down as McCoy went to him scanning. "This one seemed to have suffocated, dehydrated as if."

"Sulfur." MacGyver explained. "Mixed into what you call a very toxic gas." He looked at the doctor who thought. "But within approximately 25 hours." Spock told him. "The toxins could not have destroyed life for that amount of time apparently there was something else."

MacGyver then went inside one of the buildings which appeared to be a top secret laboratory gazing at it looking at it as if he noticed that something was being developed when something went wrong. Spock walked inside the building seeing the area the man said. "Looks like an experiment gone wrong."

Spock nodded. "A weapon of destructive measure."

The man went to the area seeing what happened as MacGyver looked at him. "A weapon known as what we call a bomb which caused a global reaction."

"But how could someone develop something of a destructive nature, that is illogical." Spock explained.

"Someone is right this didn't come from this planet." He showed the device. "If I'm right we're dealing with someone who managed to come here undetected and then set it off destroying everything in it's path."

The Captain walked in saying. "We found something that might explain everything." "What's that?"

"Log tapes." Mac took the tapes examining them as he put one in his tricorder as he was hearing information as he thought taking it off. "Sounds like someone from the Federation was behind it."

"Someone who was, there had been others that had been against the colony's own government for years and one apparently."

"Someone conspired against that colony and then." MacGyver said. "Zap."

"Exactly I've contacted the ship to get through to StarFleet we are going to get to the bottom of this but I can't risk anyone on this planet with the climate the way it is."

Spock gave a nod as later everyone boarded the ship into the briefing room Jim explained the situation about the planet how it the whole surface became annihilated as Sulu said. "How could anyone within the Federation develop such."

"We don't know, Uhura anything from StarFleet?"

"They said they did receive a distress signal about fourteen hours before we were given the order had it been sooner then those people would still be alive, they want us to find out what they were developing that could be so destructive."

"Not find out." MacGyver said. "Figure it out."

Jim nodded. "I agree with MacGyver the only evidence we have is the sulfuric gas along with other toxins which could have been part of the cause there is a lot more I want you and Spock to work on this problem, hopefully you will know how to recreate what may have plagued that planet as with what you somehow identified."

"Yes sir." Both told him.

20th Century MacGyver's houseboat

Pete went towards the houseboat looking at it as empty as it was until he noticed the door damaged he walked inside looking around sighing. 'Someone broke in they won't find what they're looking for.' He thought for a minute walking outside.

Murdoc looked through. "Peter Thornton we meet again where is your friend."

Pete thought as he looked at the door remembering the last time the house was broken into. 'Oh no it can't be.' He grabbed his time device preparing to warn his friend or get to him. Murdoc showed up as Pete looked. "I thought you were dead." "Not quite Peter where is MacGyver, I see he has moved away." Murdoc aimed his gun

He prepared the device. "So will I." He activated it as lights appeared Murdoc fired his weapon at Pete who was hit by gunshot while Pete vanished into time travel. Murdoc saw what had just happened. "What the?" He lowered the weapon seeing the camera that took pictures of the incident.

23rd Century inside MacGyver's quarters

MacGyver was examining the evidence after returning to the planet for clues about the deaths of the people that inhabited it using his makeshift microscope seeing particles of not only a sulfuric acid but a large compound of carbon dioxide along with radiation. Spock looked at him. "What do you make of it?"

"I think that someone had developed a device that changed the climate the way that the atomic bomb did but this one was ten times more powerful." MacGyver looked at him. "I think we stumbled onto an illegal operation which this type was banned two hundred years ago."

Spock thought for a minute. "There was a device that humans have developed that was tested to be entirely deadly that someone somehow obtained it and brought it to this planet to be researched and yet someone would redevelop it until something went wrong causing global devastation." Spock told him looking through. "Apparently whoever obtained the device and worked with it did not take any safety precautions or in any case take into account of the regulations, it is prohibited to develop such weapons apparently whoever developed it did not follow it."

"Nor had a grudge against the Federation." MacGyver said as a flash appeared in his quarters the two looked around as Pete appeared down on the floor Mac said. "Pete." He ran to his friend kneeling down seeing blood he rolled him over as Pete said. "Mac."

MacGyver looked at Spock who went to him kneeling down gripping his blood. "He had been shot."

"By who?" MacGyver asked as Pete looked at him. "Murdoc."

The man said. "Murdoc, he's alive?"

"And out for revenge as usual." Pete told him. "I came to warn you that he may know where you are and try to get to you."

Jim ran in seeing the man on the floor MacGyver holding him. "He needs help." Jim nodded as he called on Doctor McCoy as he asked. "What happened Mac?"

MacGyver was speechless thinking about what had happened from what Pete was telling him as he looked at him. "A madman happened, a very elaborate madman."

Inside the Hit Organization in the 20th Century

Murdoc was telling the group about what he saw Pete Thornton vanishing by a device as one of the leaders said. "So Pete escaped and that is how MacGyver seemed to have left also something they have developed I want you to go the Phoenix Foundation and find out about this device and about where MacGyver is, I want him dead."

"I will kill him even if I have to chase him to the ends of the earth." Murdoc said. "I want what you have for me to use."

"You will get it after you find out where he is."

After two hours Murdoc snuck into the Phoenix Foundation able to hide from security seeing Kate as Starkoss walked inside. "So the young lady huh?"

"Yes so you are." "StarKoss the pleasure is mine." StarKoss explained.

Nikki walked inside as Starkoss said. "Aww just the lady."

"Yes." She seems down. "Can you tell me about you know." "About MacGyver, he is fine but I sense that he is not happy."

"What can you tell me is it about Pete?"

"More than that, he had been shot and sent himself to the 23rd Century, hopefully in better hands." "Oh god." Starkoss explained.

Murdoc thought. '23rd Century is it possible.' Murdoc turned himself around. 'Pete has a time machine, if that's the case then I can get MacGyver as well both.' He went into the physics lab where several time devices were developed he took one taking some things then vanishing at the touch of a button.

23rd Century USS Enterprise sickbay

MacGyver waited as Jim thought for a minute McCoy came out saying. "The gunshot is deep enough to where it caused internal injuries." "Is it life threatening?" MacGyver asked.

"Thankfully not, with our medical knowledge he'll pull out of it but I don't know if it's safe to send him back, that was enough to tell us that whoever shot him saw him vanish."

"Which we are going to have to put this ship on yellow alert considering that if your Phoenix Foundation has these devices then."

MacGyver thought saying. "Yeah, I'm sorry captain."

Kirk explained. "Don't be, even I have made enemies myself and some especially would want me dead apparently the man wasn't after him he was after you."

The man looked at Pete as Spock thought as MacGyver nodded. "I'm going to my quarters I've got some thinking to do." He headed into the hallway then entering his quarters looking around thinking "_I look into my life here wandering if Pete was wrong about me leaving when my friends can be in danger especially as intelligent as Murdoc and with me and StarFleet that I have joined wantingly." _He looked at his uniform thinking. "_I wonder why the captain didn't chew me out like some especially Jack."_

Murdoc appeared into the hallway looking around. "Where am I." He looked around seeing a design layout of the ship as he noticed the captain's quarters. 'What is that?' The man walked in as Spock and the captain was talking.

"Captain I believe that with the information we have on the planet that we could be able to realize that it was a sort of weapon."

"In the case we would tell StarFleet that this whole thing was no more than a mindless accident which would create a violation, now I have something else to worry about."

Murdoc hid himself as he looked around MacGyver walked in standing there in complete uniform Murdoc looked at him smiling. 'Yes MacGyver but in a different outfit.' Jim looked at him. "MacGyver I have been thinking about you since this incident."

"Captain why aren't you upset with me about you know." MacGyver asked

Jim smiled thinking. "Like I said before we need you and I think I know how to take your mind off the problem I want you and Spock on the bridge and that's an order."

MacGyver smiled saying. "But what about."

"Come on Mac." Jim stood up. "And besides we have a lot more to worry about than this psycho killer you described, Pete will be alright in good hands." The three walked out.

Murdoc smiled thinking. 'So he has more and this alien he is working with. Perfect.'

Later Spock was at his station as MacGyver watched the screen as one of the Admirals asked. -So this incident on the planet involved a prohibited development then I suggest you find out where this device came from and I want it found and destroyed."

"We don't have a way to get around these toxins." Jim explained to the man. -You will find a way Kirk.-

MacGyver watched thinking. "There is a way."

Jim looked at him. "How?" "The substance with Milk could neutralize the toxins."

-Or in any case what is in the milk.- The Admiral explained, -But I want that device found at all costs whoever had it may not have been with the inhabitants the sources came from somewhere else.- The screen came off as Jim thought for a minute MacGyver looked at Spock who looked at him. "Sounds bad enough that this 200 year old device I have a hunch." He worked through the ships library files to find out several locations where it was developed and last located calculating the fact that a spacecraft launched those years ago with these devices crashed into a planet like that one, which was also inhabited checking the charts Spock said. "That is on the other side of the Klingon Neutral Zone."

Everyone looked at the two Uhura was shocked. "The Klingons."

"So the Klingons have the weapon and we can't enter the neutral zone without creating a war." The captain explained looking at the screen as MacGyver stood up. "The Klingons are just as warlike in nature."

Jim thought for a minute. "We have to figure that if the Klingons got a hold of it then they have entered the neutral zone even worse that prototype cloaking device." Jim stood up walking to Spock. "Is there anyway we can locate a ship, chances are if we find that we've found the devices."

"It is impossible for us to detect it." Spock explained.

MacGyver said. "Maybe not." He looked at him. "If you run a car at a high rate of speed you can over heat the engine." "Same with a ship, but how can we figure out how to make the engines over heat they have special cooling systems."

"What if we have a prisoner?" MacGyver asked him.

Sulu looked at him as the captain said. "Yeah, in fact it may work we will get on it right away right now your friend Pete probably needs you."

MacGyver nodded walking to the turbo lift as Spock thought walking to Jim as he said. "Spock I want you to keep an eye on him, with this killer possibly onboard try to protect him."

"My thoughts exactly." Spock explained walking to the lift.

Murdoc showed up as MacGyver got into the hallway the man looked at him. "MacGyver face to face I thought you were dead along with Peter Thornton." Murdoc said.

"Can't leave well enough alone can you." MacGyver said. "I'm not about to be controlled by your temper." He walked passed as Murdoc coat hangered him as MacGyver was pushed to the ground as he turned over Murdoc looked at him. "Strange looking outfit." He grabbed his shirt lifting him up then pinning him against the wall. "Spaceboy, how about that Buck Rogers."

Spock showed up with his phaser as Murdoc turned around then aiming his gun. MacGyver spoke. "Spock don't."

"Mr. Alien, or as MacGyver just said Spock interesting name put the thing down or I will kill your friend." Spock's thoughts were apparently on the man's wellbeing his eyes sparked as Murdoc spoke as Spock set it down as the man said. "So you two are buddies, it's a shame inside that room both of you." Murdoc acted quickly behind Spock as the two was pushed into the room.

Inside Sickbay Pete was coming around as McCoy was checking him with Doctor Chapel. "Mac." "He's coming."

Pete was checked as the doctor said. "Although the injury was repaired you have to stay here for a while until the drugs wear off."

"That's fine but where's MacGyver." Pete told him as McCoy contacted Jim.. "Captain, Pete is asking for MacGyver."

Jim answered his com. "Isn't he with you."

-No did you send him.- The captain was getting a feeling from Spock as he hung up as Uhura was removing her hand. "Is it?"

Jim stood up saying. "Sulu you have the com I'm going to sickbay." He walked off the bridge into the turbo lift.

Inside the room MacGyver and Spock was handcuffed separately with an explosive as Spock gazed at it as MacGyver said. "And worse he booby trapped the handcuffs."

"This Murdoc apparently has no regards to the consequences." Spock told him. "How much do you know about him?"

"Enough to want to kill him but I'm not that type, goes against my stature if I can some how figure out to take him out without killing these people and you." MacGyver told him. "Why did you get involved anyway?"

"Because it was my duty Jim asked me to keep an eye on you I would have done it in order to provide assistance which in turn you do require especially with what I sense." Spock told him. "Are you blaming yourself?"

MacGyver thought saying. "I wish I had you with me every time I want on assignment and sometimes even if I wasn't, Pete got hurt because I wasn't there to protect him, I couldn't be there."

Spock thought with his gaze as he spoke. "When I first signed up for StarFleet explaining to my father about my wishes, the arguments started and that's what triggered our silence I was ashamed, I never wanted to hurt my father I chose to become a Vulcan to stay closer to him either way but when I made the choice it was the last chance until we took him to the mining colony."

MacGyver gazed at him. "Did you ever blame yourself for him getting hurt at one time?"

"At some point but I always remembered that at an early age we were taught to reframe from certain emotions including anger and guilt, it is your guilt holding you back is it not, guilt that should not be yours." Spock explained to him.

Mac thought with Spock's seriousness as he nodded. "You're right, after all we should be free to make our choices even if it means sacrifice."

He cocked one eyebrow. "Then I suggest we both work together to getting ourselves out of this situation and fast, that bomb is enough to destroy the compartment even worse."

MacGyver had an idea as he began searching through one of his pockets getting his communicator opening it saying. "It has something that could take out the booby trap by using the higher frequency from the communicator." He spoke adjusting it as he then grabbed his knife.

Spock nodded as MacGyver used the small needle unlocking his cuffs.

Inside Sickbay

Jim was asking Pete who told him. "All I know is Murdoc is after MacGyver, I was trying to warn him about what may happen."

"I admire you wanting to warn him at this time getting yourself shot, but he and Spock both had been captured I want you to tell me everything about this mad man before he does something that can not only kill them but very well destroy the ship with 430 people onboard." The captain explained.

McCoy came out as Pete shook his head as he said. "Alright I'll tell you for yours and Mac's sake." He told the captain everything about Murdoc the encounters as well including his intellect. Leonard thought for a minute. "This man is like MacGyver in a way."

"But apparently does not use his abilities like he should, and now I have two people to worry about even if MacGyver and Spock can get out we still have to find him." "But what about the mission."

"It'll have to wait, I'm not going to leave this unsolved." The captain explained to McCoy looking at him saying. "I feel sorry for him though if one can beat him then what about two."

"It is possible we need to be ready incase they do."

MacGyver was working with the communicator as Spock asked him. "So you are saying you are going to override the transporters to transport the explosive with the communicator, I do not know."

"Well they can detect these so if we can use them to remotely activate it then." MacGyver said looking at him as Spock cocked his eyebrow examining the bomb that had less time. "We must hurry time is running out."

The man walked to the device using duct tape to attach the unit Spock went towards the door watching it as he turned it on activating what would be a huge beam of light surrounding the explosive as the door opened Murdoc walked in seeing MacGyver and his bomb. "No."

Murdoc ran down towards the bomb that was vanishing as Murdoc held up his gun saying. "So you and this alien are buddy buddies." He aimed it at Spock who showed his gaze at the psychopath as MacGyver prepared his phaser setting it to stunn. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Murdoc said. "I thought you're not fond of guns MacGyver, it's a shame you have to give up your stature here." MacGyver went to Spock who thought as MacGyver used another setting throwing it at Murdoc who grabbed it. "Oh thank you."

"Go." MacGyver spoke shoving the Vulcan as the two ran out of the room hearing an explosion as Spock looked at him. "I hope you did you not."

"No." He looked at Spock. "I programmed it like a flash bomb it'll explode but not blow up anything, in plain English I faked him out."

Spock cocked his eyebrow as MacGyver looked at the Vulcan thinking as the door opened as Murdoc showed anger Mac told Spock. "Go." The two took off running as they went into what would lead to Jeffrey's Tube Spock looked around. "What about your friend?"

MacGyver looked at him thinking. "Spock when you signed up for StarFleet what decision would you make if someone even a friend told you he was in trouble."

"The captain is my friend I would do the same especially if there are others besides one." Spock told him.

"So you're with me in protecting the ship, Pete is in better hands but we've got to deal with Murdoc and the problem with the Klingons so this is where we've got to go." He pointed at the tube as Spock nodded. "That is a much logical solution." MacGyver began climbing through the tube along with Spock who asked him. "Do you have any idea how to handle his situation?"

"If you want my opinion no."

Inside the Captain's quarters

The Captain was waiting for word as McCoy said. "Jim I know you're worried but I know if you put those two together they'll be safe."

"And chances are with both Spock and MacGyver trying to catch this killer we're going to have to come up with a solution ourselves on how to locate that weapon and the Klingons."

"How do you know?" McCoy asked him.

Jim looked at him. "Ever since I've gotten to know MacGyver him and Spock would do whatever it takes to protect even save the ship which is why we must work together on the situation and let the two handle Murdoc." "And by seeing how MacGyver works maybe we can alter our scanning equipment." McCoy spoke.

"My thoughts exactly that ship has to have some sort of residue which we could track."

Near the Jeffrey's tube

Murdoc was searching as MacGyver and Spock looked down while still inside not making a sound. "Come out Space boy wherever you are."

Spock thought for a minute as MacGyver thought. "We need to get to my quarters." "But how." Spock told him. "The only place would be in my quarters which is not far."

MacGyver looked at him. "Your quarters?"

"Yes which is the only place that is safe until we can figure out how to handle this situation." Spock told him.

The two climbed down quietly as the two ran down the hall inside Spock's quarters as the man looked around seeing what Spock has including the lyre the candles he went to the items including several of Spock's imports. He took the lyre as Spock looked around. "I know it is not human like in nature but."

"It's perfect." He said looking around taking the lyre apart as Spock asked. "What are you doing?"

"Taking what we need including those candles I might have a use for them." MacGyver told him as Spock said. "My Lyre?"

"I'll fix it later." The man told him as he began working to gather what he needed.

Spock thought for a minute realizing that the man would have to use things in his quarters as MacGyver then went to get the ingredients he needed to cook up a surprise.

Inside Sickbay

Pete was worried about MacGyver as he thought for a minute. 'This is my fault.'

Nurse Chapel approached him. "Mr. Thornton?"

He looked at her. "Hi."

"What's wrong your examination shows that your bodied has healed?"

"I'm worried about MacGyver, I'm the reason for his dilemma, had I not come here." "It wasn't your fault, I mean the man would do anything for you."

"That's the problem you have your situation we have ours and from what I'm hearing the two are not coming which means that Murdoc is not going to give up he never does." Pete told her.

"And Spock I'm worried about him."

"You?" He asked her. "So you're attracted to him what brought you that far?"

"His eyes." She smiled. "Every time I looked at him it always made me feel unique special."

Pete nodded as Murdoc came inside with a weapon as Pete looked at him. "What the?"

"So the Nurse is in love that alien friend of MacGyver's perhaps you can help me." He grabbed the woman as Pete said. "Don't."

"You move I'll kill her." He aimed his gun saying. "I'll deal with you later I am going to find and kill both of them and you are going to lead me to them."

Inside Spock's quarters.

Spock looked at the traps set by MacGyver as he relaxed drinking milk that he got from the replicator. "Are you certain?"

"If he is stubborn enough he'll find us here." He looked at Spock nodding. "Perhaps it will buy us time if I know Jim they will no doubt trying to locate the weapon knowingly we would be safe."

"You and Jim are close just like me and Pete." MacGyver told him.

"Yes." He told him. "As a Vulcan it is us who chooses our comrades and we choose them wisely, as I choose you."

MacGyver looked at him asking. "Me?"

"Yes." His eyebrow shot up. "The man was correct I have grown fond of you even my father has found favor of you, considering you are not just a man of logic but a man full of decency I would have offered assistance even if I was not ordered to do so."

"I guess in a way Murdoc did something right for once I've gotten to know you more." MacGyver told him. "I always heard stories about how aliens were bad just like the story my Uncle once told me about the radio play back in the 1930's and when it was aired you saw people arming themselves tooth and nail, just frightened everyone, ever since then the only thing I've ever heard is that the enemy was an alien, little green men just terrorizing the world it was a horrible thing and the stories of abductions." He smiled as Spock told him. "My mother told me of this but I never heard it straight from someone else."

"Probably because the media portrayed them as nothing more than bad people and the military wanting to shoot at them even hate them, but now I know how wrong people can be at times." MacGyver told him as he heard a noise the door opened as the two stood up seeing Murdoc with Chapel with her hands bound behind her back and the killer aiming a gun at her face. "I gave her no choice, either she shows me or I'll kill her."

Spock said. "You used one of my friends against me."

"I did, hearing how you both bonded I was sure that anyone you care about will do anything to live if it means to cooperate isn't she beautiful, amazing how aliens care for these ladies." The man told the two as MacGyver looked at Spock who cocked one eyebrow kept his emotions in check as Murdoc threw her against Spock who held her at bay. "What do you want from us?"

"Nothing I've got it, both you and MacGyver it's strange how I seem to choose two victims instead of one since you chose to bond with MacGyver and you two can be as I see more dangerous."

MacGyver lit the candle behind him as Murdoc looked at it as one of the strings snapped and Murdoc got caught in one of MacGyver's traps. "MacGyver." He told him as Chapel said. "he was going to kill me if I didn't."

"He would have killed you anyway along with everyone else." Spock told him while MacGyver said. "Of course who knows about the 23rd Century now that we've got Murdoc we've got another problem to deal with."

"Exactly." Jim said walking in with two guards as Spock said. "Captain."

"We got word from Mr. Thornton that Murdoc grabbed Chapel and I knew where he was going to Spock's quarters since it was the only one closer to where you were." The captain explained. "Now that this is taken care of, we still haven't located the Klingons."

"Captain." MacGyver said looking at him. "I think I know where they're going."

"Of course." Spock said. "The only thing on their minds is to destroy the heart of the Federation."

"Earth." the Captain said. "But how did you figure that out and why now?"

"Because of what I've learned from Murdoc, in order to figure out what they're after I'm sure that the only way to take over our regions of space is to destroy their worst enemy."

"StarFleet." He told them. "Take Mr. Murdoc under guard and you two I want on the bridge." He got on the communicator. "All decks remain on Yellow alert, Sulu set course for earth under full warp power."

-Eye sir.- Sulu replied as MacGyver nodded as Murdoc was taken out Jim said. "We were trying to come up with a solution but I think you two are well qualified for the job."

Later the two was on the bridge while the captain remained seated as the ship was speeding through space Spock's eyes sparked with concern as MacGyver was helping to alter the scans Spock asked him. "How do we deactivate the device?"

He thought saying. "The same way we did when we were under lock and key with the bomb but I may need your tricorder to reprogram the weapon's computer to interface with our transporter technology and with the tricorder we can beam back aboard." Spock nodded with response. "Returning to the ship not knowing we were their and then."

"But we need to get the Klingons to go after us."

"I believe we could arrange that." Spock explained as he went to Jim. "Captain I believe we should open a channel with the Klingons."

"For what?" The captain said.

MacGyver nodded. "Trust me on this."

The captain realized what they had in mind.

In the Solar System

The Prototype known as the Bird of prey one which was a ship developed two years ago by the Klingons as a secret weapon against the Federation in which is the only ship capable of cloaking of course with the fact that this Cloaking device was still an experimental piece of technology that the Klingons would use including a weapon mounted onto the ship as the commander said. "As soon as we reach earth we're going to destroy the Federation with this weapon and to show the Federation that we have the ultimate technology, what they can't see will hurt them."

"Commander we have a ship approaching." He showed as the Commander smiled. "It's the Enterprise." He said. "Just in time to deal with Kirk the only one that stands between us and our mission, but this time he's in for a surprise." The ship cloaked.

Bridge of the Enterprise

The captain prepared with the converted scanning equipment as he said. "I hope your idea works Mac, this is the only chance."

"With the possibility it has to leave something behind."

Spock looked as he noticed the known infrared shape of a ship within their range. "There."

Jim looked as he saw what appeared to be a mean looking bird with the Klingon markings. "That's the one alright with what the Cloaking device may have is probably a few flaws and this is one to count on."

MacGyver waited as the captain pointed to it. "I can't run the risk of allowing anyone to board that ship assuming this is nothing more than a deadly game of cat and mouse."

"But we must we have a way to solve the problem." Spock told him.

"I don't think so, according to this with the Cloaking device the ship would have less power for the shields which makes it vulnerable so all we have to do is download the information onto a torpedo data banks and then we can disable the ship."

MacGyver had an idea. "Of course the torpedo, Come on Spock before they launch it." Spock cocked one eyebrow as the two ran out of the bridge as Uhura was thinking. "What are they going to do?"

The two was working inside the torpedo launcher after gathering a few things they need. "What is the idea."

"Well hit at the right area it can disable not only the ship but the weapon neutralizing the chemicals, since it won't work without oxygen so all we have to do is get it inside and then."

"And it will get into the area where it will no longer become affective." Spock told him.. "Very impressive."

The two installed the cartridge which contained the chemical and closed the container as the two ran out.

The captain got the countdown on bridge as Checkov said. "Ready to launch."

"Fire Mr. Checkov." The captain told him as he pressed the button then the torpedo launched into space following the instructions.

The bird of Prey

The captain got a warning as he noticed a torpedo that was following the trail. "What the?"

The weapon hit the ship causing it to disable as the chemical was released into the atmosphere where it went into the weapon causing a reaction as the chemicals was fighting until they clouded.

The Klingons was shocked. "How did they find us?"

"Never mind fire that weapon on the Enterprise and get us out back to the Klingon Boundary." the Weapon was fired as it went towards the enterprise while the ship began flying under impulse power.

The Weapon aimed except with all it's toxins neutralized including the fuel it became powerless.

The crew of the Enterprise watched as the weapon exploded MacGyver waited while the captain said. "The Klingons may have advanced technology but they don't have MacGyver or Mr. Spock." He looked at the two as MacGyver nodded. "Good job you two, and the way I see you two working together you make a great team."

"Thank you Captain." The Vulcan told him as Pete came in with McCoy as MacGyver looked at him. "I heard that Murdoc got caught finally and MacGyver did what he always does."

"Thanks Pete sorry about." "No problem, after all it isn't everyday a man like myself gets hurt and confused." He looked around the bridge. "I think I could stay a while kind of get my self acquainted with our new friends while Nikki takes care of a few things."

"Since we're going to earth, how about we take shore leave all of us." The captain told the group. "Besides I think you two could have a nice visit to earth."

"How about the Phoenix Foundation I want to show Pete." MacGyver told him.

The captain told him. "Of course."

My note- Sorry it took so long I guess too many things going on this one includes the most vicious villain of all time and it isn't even Khan. I wonder what would happen if those two teamed up. J


End file.
